Road for Us
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Chiaki's POV. Cerita-cerita tentang Chiaki dan Nodame.. perasaan mereka.. dan 'musik' mereka.. Segalanya membentuk harmonisasi yang sangat indah.. For Infantrum Challenge 50 Sentence. Oneshot, RnR Please..


**The Road For Us**

A Nodame Cantabile Fanfic

POV's Shinichi Chiaki.

Fic yang dibuat untuk menyelesaikan Infantrum Challenge 50 sentence, set 1.

Berhubung fic ini saya buat dengan lompat-lompat dulu, baru diurutin lagi, jadi mungkin fic ini timelinenya jadi agak susah dimengerti. Pokoknya, baca dan review, ya…

Sedikit tambahan, daripada disebut fanfic, lebih cocok disebut kompilasi adegan dari Nodame Cantabie season nggak ada ide sih.. (ngeles..)

1. Akhir

Apakah akhir itu? Jika aku merujuk pada masa laluku, menurutku akhir adalah "saat itu". Saat aku merasa mendidih karena kata-kata guru pianoku, Etoh

Saat itu aku tak sempat berpikir panjang lagi akan apa yang kulakukan. Bagaikan api yang tersulut minyak, aku segera berlari dari sana, meninggalkan guruku yang terpukul akibat kejadian itu. Aku tak pernah menyadari bahwa api itu juga membakar hubunganku dengan Saiko Tagaya, primadona dakam bidang tarik suara.

Saat itu, aku tak pernah menyadari bahwa terkadang sebuah akhir adalah awalan baruku untuk menemukan apa yang kucari.

2. Bintang.

Ada yang bilang bintang adalah alat navigasi. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh nenek moyang kita. Dan musik yang kudengar saat aku melintasi koridor saat itu bisa dibandingkan dengan bintang yang membantu para nenek moyang kita untuk berjalan dalam gelap

Sayangnya, aku tak cukup lama mendengarnya. Sehingga aku kembali kehilangan arah atas diriku. Kembali dalam kehampaan tak berdasar.

3. Musik

Saat aku merasa terkurung di Tokyo ini, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang membebaskanku. Musik yang sama saat aku mendengarkannya di koridor. Begitu indah.. bagaikan bintang yang berkilauan. Mutiara yang indah.. Ah, mengapa aku jadi puitis begini, sih.

Saat musik itu menggerakkan mataku untuk terbuka, aku baru tersadar bahwa pepatah "Intan tetaplah intan meski dalam mulut anjing" itu benar. Buktinya, meski musik ini begitu indah dan menembus relung hatiku, seperti saat aku mendengarkan orkestra-orkestra dunia, namun tempat ini… sangat jauh daripada auditorium manapun. Tempat ini… sangat kotor.

TINGG!! Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan bunyi yang salah. Aku pun memberitahunya dari belakang.. bagaikan kekasih yang sedang berpelukan (?)

4. Rahasia

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa ia mengajar murid-murid buangan. Dan mengapa aku dijadikan muridnya? Bukankah aku ini murid yang sangat berbakat? Mengapa mereka malah dengan seenak udelnya membuangku ke tempat musisi buangan ini?

Tapi, saat aku melihat gadis berambut coklat itu, aku tahu bahwa mungkin saja anggapan orang tak selamanya benar. Dan jujur saja, diam-diam aku merasa bersyukur telah dikeluarkan karena aku akhirnya menemukan oase di Tokyo ini –seorang gadis bernama Noda Megumi.

5. Bingung.

Ia tampak bingung saat aku memintanya untuk membaca buku musik itu selama 10 menit sebelum kami akan berduet. Entah apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi kupikir itu takkan berguna.

Aku baru tahu alasan kebingungannya Tanioka-sensei berkata padaku, "Dia tak bisa membaca not. Cara dia memainkannya adalah dengan mendengarkan."

6. Mungkin.

Setelah aku berduet dengannya, aku baru menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah bintang. Musiknya bukanlah berlian. Musiknya bukanlah intan. Tapi musiknya adalah tambang berlian yang belum dieksplorasi lebih dalam, yang belum diketahui banyak orang.

Mungkin aku terkesan bodoh dengan mencoba mengembangkannya, apalagi kemungkinan berhasilnya belum tentu besar. Tapi aku, Shinichi Chiaki, akan berusaha untuk mengembangkan bakatnya sampai bersinar.

7. Jantung.

Setelah kami berduet, ia berkata padaku bahwa jantungnya berdebar setiap kali melihatku. Saat itu aku ingin menyumpal mulutnya, sayangnya tak ada apapun benda untuk disumpalkan ke mulutnya. Untung baginya, rugi untukku. Saat itu, terpaksa aku hanya mencoba berjalan secepat-cepatnya dan mencoba menyangkal omongannya.

8. Hitam.

Itulah satu-satunya kata untuk menggambarkan masakannya. Hitam, alias gosong. Dan dia malah dengan seenak udelnya berkata bahwa itu "masakan rumah penuh cinta."

Dan sejak kejadian itu (yang lebih tepat kusebut kecelakaan) itulah aku mulai memasakkan masakanku untuknya. Dan kami mulai makan bersama, di apartemenku. Tentu saja, makan malam tenangku berubah menjadi makan malam terheboh di dunia.

9. Empat

"Masakan senpai sangat enak…."

"Senpai sangat jago memasak…"

4 kata yang sering terlontar oleh mulut Nodame itu membuatku tak bisa berkutik dalam menghadapi permintaannya untuk memasakkan masakan untuknya. Dan empat kata yang sering ia ucapkan itu aku balas dengan 4 kata,

"Nikmati saja makananmu, Nodame!"

10. Dia.

Dia adalah orang teraneh yang pernah kutemui. Meski ia sangat berbakat dalam piano, namun cita-citanya malah menjadi guru TK. Apakah ia tak tahu bahwa bakat bermain pianonya yang terpendam itu sebenarnya bisa dikembangkan lebih dalam ? Apa gunanya aku mencoba membuat bakat musihnya terasah jika orangnya sendiri tidak mau ?

11. Jangan.

"Senpai jangan pindah ke jurusan kondukting… Nanti kita tidak bisa duet lagi..," kata Nodame ketika aku mengungkapkan rencanaku untuk pindah ke jurusan kondukting. Pada saat itu aku menganggap Noadme "egois dan kekanak-kanakan."

Namun… setelah ia menolongku agar Stressemann mau menjadikanku sebagai muridnya, aku jadi berpikir satu hal. Bahwa jangan-jangan akulah yang sebenarnya egois.

12. Hujan.

Saat itu, hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya. Dia dan aku terpaksa keluar karena ada kuliah. Tentunya kamu sudah membawa payung masing-masing.

Saat ia hendak membuka payungnya yang sudah kumal, ia tampak kesulitan membukanya. Yah, payung itu memang sudah tampak tua dan harusnya diganti, sih.

Rupanya, saat ia berhasil 'memaksa' payung itu untuk terbuka, payung itu malah menjadi rusak. Beberapa bagianny terkoyak, dan seperti yang bisa kutebak, ia memanggilku.

"Senpai… aku numpang payungmu, ya.."

Aku memilih meninggalkannya saja. Apa kata dunia jika seorang Shinichi Chiaki satu payung dengan gadis esentrik macam Noda Megumi?

13. Suara

Suara Saiko, mantan pacarku, kini tak lagi seperti dulu. Suaranya tak terdengar terlalu istimewa lagi untukku. Entah karena ia yang kehilangan arah atau aku sudah menemukan sesuatu yang 'lebih' dari orang lain.

Setelah kupikir-pikir.. mungkin keduanya sama-sama benar.

14. Pulang.

Setelah Festival Musik Nina Lutz, kami jadi jarang bersua. Nodame sibuk dengan kehidupannya, begitu juga aku. Sebenarnya, aku menjauhinya karena memikirkan kata-kata Nina saat aku menanyakan keadaan Nodame. Saat ia mengatakan bahwa Nodame tak punya dedikasi dalam musik.

Tapi, setiap aku mendengarkan musiknya, aku bagaikan 'pulang' dalam arti musik yang sesungguhnya. Jadi, yang manakah yang benar?

15. Malam

Malam ini terasa sepi. Semenjak ia sibuk di orkestra S untuk mempersiapkan penampilannya dan aku sibuk berlatih _piano concerto _untuk orkestra A, kami tak lagi makan bersama. Entah mengapa, saat ini aku mengerti mengapa rasanya kehidupanku dulu sangatlah monoton.

16. Curang

Mungkin aku curang. Dengan menyembunyikan ketakutanku pada pesawat dan laut kepada Nodame. Padahal aku sudah mengetahui segalanya tentangnya. Namun, egoku tak pernah bisa berkompromi untuk hal yang satu ini. Setidaknya ia tak perlu tahu seberapa takutnya diriku akan 2 hal yang selalu memasungku di Tokyo ini. Meski kutahu bahwa akan tiba watunya ia mengetahui hal ini.

17. Mimpi

Sosok itu…. Vieria-sensei. Ia menungguku. Namun aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tiba-tiba aku terjatuh ke dalam _de javu _itu : pesawat… kecelakaan itu….semuanya..

"Senpai…." Suara itu menginterupsi mimpiku. Suara yang berasal dari Nodame, orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku berada di alam bawah sadarku. Padahal sudah banyak ahli hipnotis yang diminta menghipnotisku, namun semuanya gagal. Namun mengapa ia bisa membawaku menuju _de javu _?

18. Kunci.

Seiring dengan frekuensi kemunculan Nodame ke apartemenkum aku jadi terpikir untuk membuat kunci duplikat apartemen ini dan memberikannya padanya. Dengan demikian, aku tak perlu repot-repot membkakan pintu untuknya.

Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir, tak ada gunanya memberikan kunci itu padanya. Selain ia hanya akan mebuat kacau apartemenku, kupikir ia takkan masuk jika aku tak berada di apartemen itu. Karena yang paling ia tunggu… (meski kedengarannya narsis) adalah diriku.

19. Diam

Akhir-akhir ini, kau terdiam. Setiap aku bertanya mengapa kau tak lagi berlatih piano dan tidak masuk kelas piano, kau memilih menghindar dari tatapanku dan berkata bahwa Tanioka-sensei sakit. Tapi aku tahu itu hanyalah kebohonganmu semata. Mau aku memintamu untuk menceritakannya padaku, kau pasti hanya akan diam saja. Jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan selain diam juga? Toh pada akhirnya aku mengetahui bahwa ternyata kau malas berlatih piano karena guru barumu -Etoh.

20. Putih

Putih. Itulah yang aku lihat. Saat Nodame memintaku untuk "mengerti" bahwa kakek yang mati di pesawat itu meninggal bukan karena salahku. Bahkan meski aku melakukannya, belum tentu ia akan selamat.

Dan.. cahaya putih itu menghiasi setiap sudut yang kulihat. Dan saat itu, aku tahu bahwa tak ada lagi hal yang harus kutakuti.

21. Syarat.

Ada beberapa alasan mengapa seorang musikus menjadi terkenal dan berkualitas internasional. Salah satunya adalah kedisiplinan dan profesionalisme. Hal terakhir yang aku sebut, kurasa belum ada dalam diri Nodame. Jadi saat ia melangkah menuju final sebuah kompetisi piano, aku jadi penasaran apakah syarat profesionalisme sudah ia penuhi.

22. Hancur

Hancur. Bagaikan boneka _petronika _yang terputus talinya. Hanya bisa bermimpi, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena saat ia hendak meraihnya, segalanya terputus.

Itulah yang terjadi dengan permainan Nodame saat itu. Saat final, dimana ia sudah memukau seluruh penonton dengan 2 lagu yang ia bawakan. Namun, entah apa yang terjadi, di lagu ke-3, dia telah _mengacaukannya._ Rupanya ia belum berkembang. Tapi aku yakin, bahwa boneka _petronika _yang rusak itu masih bisa diperbaiki. Aku yakin hal itu.

23. Siapa

Apa ia bilang? Siapa aku? Aku ini Shinichi Chiaki ! Yang menjadi murid idola di seantaro Akademi Momogaoka. Dan ia malah dengan seenaknya saja menolak uluran tanganku untuk bersama-sama ke Paris, dan belum cukup dengan menolak permintaanku, ia malah berkata bahwa aku ini bukan siapa-siapa !

Oke, mungkin alasan bahwa aku ini murid idola saja belum cukup. Tapi, bagaimana dengan orang yang selalu membuatkannya makan malam? Orang yang selalu membersihkan apartemennya? Orang yang selalu membersihkan baju-bajunya yang ia sendiri tak perhatikan? Dan yang paling penting, aku ini adalah orang yang selalu memperhatikannya –kini dan juga nanti.

24. Hampa.

Kepergiannya setelah pembicaraan kami yang tidak mengenakkan itu membuatku serasa ada yang kurang.

Setiap aku melintasi apartemen sebelahku, aku tak bisa mendengarkan satu denting nada pun dari piano dari sana.

Kusadari apa yang kurasakan ini adalah hampa. Dan aku tak ingin merasakan perasaan ini lagi lebih lama. Jadi aku memilih mencarinya, dengan cara apapun.

25. Kenapa.

Kenapa aku mengajaknya pergi bersamaku ke Eropa ? Kenapa aku menurunkan egoku dengan mengajaknya bersamaku untuk hasil seperti ini ? Dan yang paling penting, mengapa .. demi dia… aku terpaksa mencarinya, jauh-jauh dari Tokyo ke Kyushu. Dan egoku pun telah memutuskan: Jika ia menolak ajakanku ke Eropa, aku memilih untuk melupakannya saja.

Aku mungkin bodoh. Memilih berlelah ria mencari Nodame padahal ia belum tentu mau. Dan bahkan kini hari sudah senja dan belum ada kepastian apapun tentang dia. Baik dimanakah ia sekarang tepatnya, apa yang ia inginkan, sampai apakah ia mau bertemu denganku.

Saat aku melihat ke jendela, aku menemukan sosoknya di trotoar. Melihat sosoknya, aku tahu kenapa. Kenapa aku mencarinya. Dan yang paling penting .. mengapa semua ini terjadi… Aku telah memutuskan satu hal, bahwa ialah yang kucari selama ini.

Aku mencintainya.

FIN

NB: Duh.. maaf ya, kalau fic ini jelek, hancur, dan lain sebagiannya. Saya lagi nggak ada ide nih (ngeles lagi deh…) Segala review, baik yang mengejek, mengkritik, bahkan memuji (narsis mode:on) saya terima dengan hati terbuka. Jadi, jangan takut, review aja yah…


End file.
